Canada's Secret Admirer
by Forever Prosperous
Summary: After a world meeting, Our favorite Canadian is given a rather cheesy love poem from his secret admirer. Who is it? Canada x the world, will have multiple endings. Has suicidal thoughts in it . You are warned! No lemon or smut
1. Chapter 1: A letter?

Canada's secret admirer

Featuring:

• Canada x the world

It Was a Normal Day in the World Meeting in Berlin. America was screaming about himself being the hero, China was criticizing the nations and how they're so immature, France and England fighting each other, Italy glomming Germany at any chance. Russia was stalking the Baltics. Eventually Germany had enough and bellowed out to the whole meeting and how they have 8 minutes to speak and so forth and so forth.

Meanwhile, a certain Canadian was bored.

"It stinks being alone and not being noticed, eh Kumabimbo?"

"Who are you?"

"I'm Canada, your owner, the guy who feeds you.", explained Canada, though it would be pointless to explain to the bear.

"Oh…. I'm hungry"

Canada however didn't hear him, for he was feeling sad. You see, Canada is America's northern brother, and due to him and America being similar, many mistake Canada for him, and he gets bullied a lot. He wished to go back to the days of being a colony of France and England. During that period, Canada was always noticed, by england and France and England's other colonies. Unfortunately, by the 1930s, however, Canada was starting to get ignored and not noticed by many. Now, if you ask about Canada, the nations will always ask "who are you talking about?". When Canada hosted the The Worlds Fair in 1986, Hardly anyone came to represent their country. But when another nation hosts the Worlds fair, almost EVERYONE goes and represents their country. The same can be said for when the Vancouver Olympics came around. He always considered himself to be like Eeyore the Donkey from Winnie the Pooh.

However, Canada is noticed by a few who are his friends. There is the Netherlands, who Canada liberated in the 2nd world war, and Ukraine, who is thankful for him letting her people escape to his country, and for being the 1st to recognize Ukrainian independence. And then **there** is Finland, he doesn't forget Canada because he is Santa Claus, and It is his job to never forget about someone. Usually if Canada is ever sad or lonely, he will usually talk to one of these nations.

However, whilst Canada was wallowing in self pity, he did not notice a nation that had their eyes on the Canadian. The nation had noticed him a few years back and couldn't help but fall hopelessly in love. The nation couldn't help but feel sad whenever the Canadian looked sad or had a fake smile on his face. The nation wanted to stand up to Him whenever he is being mistaken again, but the nation knew, all attempts would be futile.

Canada was suddenly taken out of his sad daze when Germany screamed that the meeting was adjourned.

"Oh thank God I thought I was gonna die of boredom!", exclaimed America, who was munching on McDonald's.

You Git, it's "Going to" not "Gonna"!, exclaimed England

"Wha' wa' 'hat?"

England Face palmed at this.

"Oh, Mattie! Somebody asked me to give this to you! Looks like you got a admirer!, exclaimed America. "Can't talk now, The hero has heroic things to do! See ya!"

"America, who the bloody hell were you….. Oh, Bollocks! Sorry Matthew, I didn't see you there, replied England, who just walked away immediately after saying that.

Canada, however, was internally squealing for joy. He really wanted to scream and jump for joy. But he refrained himself from doing that. All that he cared about was that he was noticed! For the first time in a long time, Canada finally smiled a genuine smile.

He then opened the letter which had a seal that had smell that he couldn't put his finger on.

What was in the letter however was a poem. A very bad but cheesy one though. But Canada thought it was cute.

To my dearest Canada,

When ever I see you

All I feel is happiness

I believed that you're fine

I have loved you for a long time

I want to be the one

To make you smile and feel loved

Love, Your secret Admirer.

Canada couldn't help but burst into a giggling mess. Similar to Charlie Brown, Canada had never gotten a love letter. Usually one of his friends was his secret Santa for Christmas, so it was rare to get something from a stranger. Kumajiro, meanwhile, was confused to why his master was giggling.

Whilst this was happening, Canada's admirer couldn't help but smile, too. Just seeing him like that made their heart flutter. The nation noticed Canada looked more younger than usual upon reading the letter. It made the nation's heart flutter when they saw That Canada looked a bit young, younger than before.

That is the first chapter for you all! I hope you enjoy this. If you want to suggest who you want Canada to be with, I'd prefer if you chose somebody other than Prussia, Russia, France or America, cause those pairings I got very sick of. Please review and fav! Thanks


	2. Chapter 2:Chocolates and Another letter

Chocolates and another letter

Here is the 2nd chapter! Oh and for those who will be wondering, I will try to post every Saturday or Sunday, so be patient! Thank you! Also, please rate and review! Also, I have gotten a few countries I'd like to do for myself. They're mostly crack pairings, so don't be surprised. And don't be shy to ask for a character, though I may not do them all. And yes, I'll be doing one OC, and I think my first reviewer knows who it is.

"So mon chèr, you have gotten a letter from a secret admirer, non?", inquired a certain Frenchman.

"Oui papa, je suis très hereux,"( I am very happy) smiled the Canadian. " I really wonder who it is though."

"Perhaps maybe if I saw the letter, I could identify it, non?"

For a few seconds Canada thought about it. Part of him wanted to know who it was, but the other part of him wanted to wait. So he decided that he should do this:

"Oui papa, but I'd prefer if you didn't say who it was though… Wouldn't want to ruin it, eh?"

" of course not. I wasn't gonna tell you anyway, though". France then took the letter, and for a minute or two read the letter, and then laughed his signature laugh.

"Ohonhonhonhonhon~ Mon chèr, I tried my hardest to identify the admirer, but je suis désolé.( I am sorry). It is not recognizable for me.", said France in a dramatic sort of way.

"C'est bien papa(It's fine). I'd rather wait it out, or try and do it myself,"said the Canadian.

"Alright, Mon Chèr, if you say so." Francis waved, And then the Canadian walked off. France, however, couldn't help but feel guilty, though. You see, France Did know who wrote the letter, but he couldn't help but feel suspicious that Canada would get A bit impatient. And upon reading that, France, being France, said to himself, that he approved of the relationship, should it ever happen.

(Time skip- after Canada's flight)

Canada walk to his front door step and saw he was just about to step on a box.

'What could be in here' , he thought to himself. He was soon to get his answer when he opened the box and saw there was a box of chocolates. There was also a note in there as well. It read:

To my Dearest, I hope I can be the final brick to your heart. If I had a dollar for every time I saw or think of you, I'd be a very rich nation

In this box, you'll find chocolates covered in maple syrup, as well as maple syrup filling,

Enjoy, my one and only love,

Your secret admirer

Canada smiled at this letter. The person who wrote this must not be the best when it comes to lovey-dovey stuff, but he didn't mind. At first Canada thought the admirer was either Belgium or Switzerland, for they make Very Good chocolate. But then he realized that Belgium was into a certain Spaniard who her brother never approved of, And the latest gossip was that Switzerland was into Austria. So he eliminated those 2 from his possibilities.

(Time Skip- World Meeting)

The world meeting was now in Washington, D.C.. Although a few nations noticed something was off, like there was someone missing until:

"Hold on a second guys, Where is Canada?" England asked. The whole room asked "who?" Upon hearing that.

"Like, who is this Canada? I don't ever remember, like, totally meeting this Canada", asked Poland. " Wait a minute. Is he, like, the guy who totally kicks butt in hockey?"

"Yes."

"Oh. No I don't think he's-"

The door open and revealed a tired Canadian who was late.

" Sorry I'm late! I got caught up in traffic", panted Canada. His hair looked like he just got out of bed.

"It's alright, Matthew, just get here on time, alright?" Arthur smiled. Canada nodded, who also didn't bother telling the Englishman that he always was late.

When the whole room asked "who" when England asked about Canada, the nations blood boiled with rage. How can anyone ignore the sweet and lovable hockey fanatic Canadian?! He was the 2nd largest nation in the world! He shouldn't be that hard to notice

"Is something wrong?", the nation, who happened to be Ukraine, inquired.

"No, no. Nothing's wrong," the nation spoke, although the annoyed looked stayed there. However, upon seeing the cute nation entering the room, The look faded away and the nation softened. Then the nation remembered he had something to give to the Canadian.

"Hey," the nation said. Would you mind giving this to Canada? You know, they guy with the polar bear cub with him? "

"Ukraine smiled. "Of Course"

"Thank you"


	3. Chapter 3:Flashbacks

Flashbacks

It hasn't even been 2 Days. and I already have a few reviews! Thank you so much! Keep the reviews coming, the more the merrier! I'm going to add a little angst to this story. There is gonna be suicide attempts in this chapter, along with self harm, depression, etc. Enjoy!

The meeting had just ended 45 minutes early, due to a certain Frenchman getting knocked unconscious by a certain Englishman. Canada was just about to leave when-

"Hello, Matvey."

Canada looked and saw Ukraine holding something behind her back. She looked like she was about to squeal and giggle herself silly.

"Hi, Kat. What do you have behind your back?"

"Let me ask my question first," replied Netherlands, who just walked by. " Why didn't you tell me US you had a secret admirer?"

"I'm sorry Kat, Lars. I have been so caught up in work, I couldn't tell you. And besides this has been going on for a week. Now, what's that behind your back?" Ukraine, satisfied with his answer, then pulled out a flower. A very pretty flower, to be exact. Unfortunately, not the best gardener, though, he didn't know what it was. But, nonetheless Canada was thrilled.

"It's beautiful. Who gave it to you to give to me?"

"Silly you, I can't say, that's the whole point of "secret admirer". If I told you, it wouldn't be secret anymore."

" I guess you have a point eh?" Replied Canada.

" yes, I do. Goodbye Matvey!" Smiled Ukraine. And she walked away.

"See you, Matthew, nodded Netherland

"Huh, This admirer of must really be in love with, eh Kumamoto?"

" who are you?"

" I am Canada"

"Oh… I'm bored."

"We'll be home-"

"AMERI-JERK", Barked a certain Cuban. "Carlos it's me Canada, ow stop please, please! Owie!" YOURE NOT CANADA, QUIT LYING TO ME!" Snapped the Cuban, who then went on with the usual beating. Unfortunately, the flower Canada got was destroyed in the process, unfortunately it wasn't until Canada got home when he realized this. He cried for a bit, but then thought he sounded pathetic crying over a destroyed flower. It's was then he got caught in a flashback moment from 2 years back.

Flashback

_ Poor Canada walked home dazed, surprise, but most of all, upset. He had been depressed for two years now, no one hasn't realized it yet, and today he was beaten up by Cuba, who broke 3 of his ribs and possibly his nose._

_ 'I feel so pathetic right now, he thought' . "That's because it's true," a voice in his head said. It made Canada feel even more depressed. He then proceeded to put on new cuts on each of his wrists. 'Will anybody ever notice if I kill myself?', wondered the Canadian. 'You know what, that's what I should do, if I'm not noticed by anyone, then why bother suffering any longer? I would be free of pain', smiled Matthew. Unfortunately, what Canada didn't know that to kill yourself and succeed, your country's economy would have to be dangerously unstable._

_ Looking around his house, Canada finally found a small pistol. 'Well,' he thought. ' this is it. I'll be finally free soon.' Canada then put the gun head on his chest and on the count of 3, he decided, was when he'd pull the trigger. 1….2…..3….. BANG!_

_ For a few minutes Canada's mind went blank. 'This is it, thought the Canadian. 'My life is over.' But it never happened. Then what seemed like hours, Canada finally gained consciousness. When Canada realized that he was still alive , he was upset. He then decided to clean up the bloody mess he made, and get the the bullet out. He then got the bullet and made a necklace out of it. He then made a promise to himself to never tell anyone about this event._

FLASHBACK OVER

Canada does not like to think of that memory, because he feels depressed. Sometimes, he gives himself more cuts. He also remembers trying to kill himself by cutting deep in his wrists, which also didn't work. To this day, he has told no one, not even his friends, about those events.

But, for the first time in almost 2 years,

Canada applied more cuts.

Canada knew he shouldn't be doing this anymore, but those memories proved too much, and depressing thought overwhelmed him.

'Was this the way my life will be forever?', he thought to himself. He felt the urge to kill himself again come back, he wanted to do it, but then he was reminded of one thing, and one thing only.

His secret admirer.

Yes. Canada then wondered how would the admirer react, would the nation no longer love him, think he was an emo, and hate him forever? Sure it sounded cliché, but it was the nation be upset? Or would the nation not notice the cuts or the bullet necklace?

Thankfully, The thoughts about his admirer overwhelmed the suicidal ones, and Canada decided he was gonna sleep. As he fell asleep, thoughts of the admirer drifted through his mind.

** Here you go guys! I'm gonna be updating a lot this weekend to make for the days I won't update over the week. So don't be surprised by the amount of chapters in a short period of time the most likely gonna be the only angsty part of the story, I still haven't thought about it yet. Follow favorite or review please! Thank you**


	4. Chapter 4:Dealing with Cuba

Dealing with Cuba

**Don't worry, the chapter title isn't what you think it is! Please keep reviewing and enjoy this chapter! Im sorry if I'm not making this book amAzing at all. But then again, I'm fairly new to this, so…. Anyways, I will be doing 11 Countries as choices. Don't hesitate to comment who you want to be Canada's admirer! I already have 5 countries I want to do though! I'll personally tell you if you requested that nation.**

The nation who was deeply in love with Canada was furious at what Cuba did. How did He not see the polar bear cub?! What made the nation more pissed was that their flower they gave to Canada was now destroyed! What was the nation gonna do? He was going to have a little "chat" with him. Oh boy was the nation gonna make him pay! How can someone do that to Canada? Eventually, the nation arrived at the Cubans hotel room for the meeting. The nation then knocked on the Cubans door. Eventually, Cuba opened the door and was greeted with a punch to the face. Cuba then fell to floor and groaned whilst rubbing his nose.

"WHO THE FUCK DO YOU THINK YOU ARE?!" Barked the nation. "WHY DID YOU HURT CANADA?"

Carlos was left stunned. "W-Wait. That wasn't America?"

"OF COURSE NOT YOU DUMB SHIT," The nation snapped. "Didn't you see the polar bear?" Carlos shook his head. The nation responded by punching him again. "Well Next time check and see if he has the polar bear!"

Then realization came upon Cuba, who then smirked. "Wait, hold up. Are you Canada's admirer he has been talking about? He won't stop talking about it." The nation blushed a deep red, more red than Romano's tomatoes. "Y-yes. I-I am", stuttered the nation. Eventually they both talked a bit more, with the nation getting advice from Cuba, who also told the nation about Canada, on what he likes, dislikes, so forth and so forth. Eventually, The nation was starting to get tired, and went off to bed, but not before giving Cuba one more warning about mixing up the twins, then promised won't tell America about the event before giving Cuba another letter to give to Canada.

The Next Day

At the building where the world meeting was held, Cuba was looking for Canada with his admirer watching, or I should say, Glaring, At Cuba.

'I swear this nation's glare puts Sweden's stare to shame', Cuba thought. But Cuba knew what that glare meant. Eventually he saw someone that looked like America. Remembering last nights events, he checked to see if Canada's polar bear, Kumajiro, was there. Sure enough, said bear was there. Canada then turned around, who then saw Cuba next to him, and paled visibly.

The admirer couldn't help but feel a pang of guilt when the nation saw Canada bandaged up. Oh how the nation wished they stood up for him.

"Hey Canada. I'm sorry I mistook you for your bratty brother."

"It's fine Carlos. What happened to your nose?" Matthew inquired.

"Got mugged on my way back from the hotel." Canada wasn't sure whether to believe him or not, but decided to go along with it anyway. He was just about to leave when-

"Wait!" Exclaimed Cuba. "I almost forgot! Your admirer left me another letter." Canada immediately turned around, said thank you, snatched the letter from Cubas hands, and walked to a chair.

The nation couldn't help but let a big smile get on their face when they saw Cuba not mistake him for His brother. Cuba then walked up to the nation and told him about their conversation. As the nation walked to their seat, the nation couldn't help but sneak a glance at Canada, who was smiling a true smile, a smile that made Canada look more beautiful than ever.

"So mon Chèr, have you been getting any more letters from your admirer?", Francis inquired.

"Oui papa, Cuba just gave me a let-"

"Wait dudes, hold up a sec'", a certain American inquired, "My little bro has an admirer, and he didn't bother to tell me?!" Canada and France felt a headache come on. "Yes Al, I've been getting them for the past week or so." "OH MY GOD, I HAVE TO TELL I

IGGY THIS!"

"That won't be necessary you git, and FOR GOD SAKE STOP CALLING ME THAT! Now Matthew, do you know who your admirer is", Asked Arthur in a kind like voice, not to mention he had a very, VERY, faint blush on his cheeks. Matthew Shook his head in response."Well then I'll leave you to it. Shall we talk after the meeting?"

"Sure", replied Canada. Just as England left, another nation walked up to Canada. It was Belgium, Netherlands younger sibling.

"Hello Matthieu!", she exclaimed in a bubbly voice. "Will I be seeing you at the next Francophonie meeting? I try looking for you, but you are never there!"

"I'm always there, you just have to pay more attention. And yes I will see you there."

Belgium smiled and winked. "I'll see you there then! Au revoir!"

Then Seychelles came up to him to. "I'll be Seeing you there as well then!," She chirped and walked up.

Canada was ecstatic. Not just 1, but 7 Countries noticed him! That was the most he'd ever been noticed by in a long time". He knew that they would probably forget about him, but he couldn't care less. Then he remembered he got another letter from his admirer. Canada then decided he would open the letter later, for he didn't want to attract more attention with him and the letter. However, as he was listening to Germany drone on and on about the meeting, he couldn't help but feel a pair of eyes looking at him. He decided to ignore for now, and listened intently on Germany.

**Alright my readers! I hoped you enjoyed this chapter! For My intentions on completing this book, I intend on finishing it by the end of the month. Due to the fact this just came in my head last night, I have been typing away all day basically. I hope you are enjoying this book over all! Later!**


	5. Chapter 5: Coffee, Gifts, and a letter

Coffee and gifts.

** It's only been a Day and I have 10 reviews! Thank you so much! Also, just because In the last chapter England blushed when asking about the admirer a clue, Does not mean it's necessarily a clue. Also, I'm gonna be doing more than just 1 admirer. Any ways, here is chapter 5. Also, I can tell you 1 thing, none of the admirers are Ukraine, Finland, or Netherlands. Enjoy!**

The meeting had ended. Canada was just about to open his letter from his admirer, when he remembered he was going to talk with Arthur. Walking to where England ask to meet him, at some Starbucks not far from the hotel they're staying at. Canada just gotten his coffee when England walked. They smiled, and England also got his tea.

"So, Matthew, do you know anything of this admirer?" Matthew shook his head. "All I know is is that this admirer cares deeply for me, and is deeply in love with me as well." Arthur Smiled. "That's very ni-"

"ARTIEBROWS!", exclaimed America loudly in his obnoxious voice. Canada could see that England did not look pleased, much to his amusement. "What is it, Alfred? And don't call me that again. How many times do I have to remind you?!" America Laughed loudly. "Don't know, don't care. Anyways why you hanging out with Mattie?"

" I wanted to know a little about this "admirer", but Matthew, Arthur said, emphasizing the 'hew', unfortunately, does not know a thing about it".

America just laughed. "Well Iggy I have something to show you and it can't wait! Try as he might, England couldn't get out of His former colony's iron grip. Arthur then apologized to the Canadian as he was being dragged out.

Canada couldn't help but laugh at the scene. Realizing this was now the time to open the 3rd letter from the admirer, Canada wasted no time opening the letter. The letter had a very cologne like odor. It said:

_My dear Canada,_

_ I saw what Cuba did to you yesterday. I was so mad! After that, I went to His hotel room and gave him a little "talk". That's why Cuba had a bandage on his nose. _Suddenly, Canada was nervous. He had a sickening feeling that his 'admirer' was just Russia, who could be trying to get him to become one with him. Brushing that aside, Canada kept reading_. Don't worry, That and a few slaps to the face was all the damage I did to him. I'm gonna be taking Him to lunch as an apology to him. _

_ Love, Your Secret admirer_

Oddly, Canada felt a bit better. He didn't know why, but part of him was reassuring himself that his admirer was most certainly not Russia. After, from his knowledge, Russia didn't apologize to the Baltic States for treating them badly.

Meanwhile, a nation was talking to another nation, whilst walking to The Starbucks Canada was just at

"Look. I hate to tell you this, but… Oh, how do I explain this, mmmm…." The nation was trying to tell the other that they didn't like the nation, when the nation saw Canada reading the letter at Starbucks.

Instantly the nation's cheeks Went redder than Romano's tomatoes, and then let a wide smile out. That's when the other nation noticed this.

"You like Canada, don't ya?", the nation inquired. The other nation then gave a small, but sad smile to the other. "I'm sorry, I feel like it wouldn't work out. We should just be friends. And yes, I love Canada. Can we still be friends, though?

"Of course." The admirer smiled, feeling relieved that their friendship was not over.

"Hey, do you have any idea what He likes? I know he likes hockey, and maple syrup and pancakes and that stuff but, that's about it."

" Of course I do."

Meanwhile Matthew was just walking back to the hotel, when-

"Hey Mattie!"

Canada spun around and saw Denmark looking at him with his usual smile plastered on his face. "Good day, Denmark. If you're asking for Full sovereignty of Hans island, think again. We all know it's in Canadian territory."

"I wasn't gonna say that, I was just saying hi, and what does your flag look like?"

"Oh… Hello to you too then, and my flag has 2 red stripes, and a maple leaf in the center."

Denmark let out a big smile again. "Thanks. But still, everyone knows that that Small island is mine."

Canada inwardly groaned. "Look, I'm feeling tired right now, and would like to get some sleep. Alright? We'll talk later. Goodbye." And then walked away.

(**Last day of the meeting In Berlin**)

Canada was walking to the room, when he was stopped by his friend, Finland.

"Hey Canada!", exclaimed Finland. "Your admirer asked me to give this to you, and told me to open it later."

Canada turned around and saw a little box covered in red and white wrapping paper.

Canada smiled. "Thanks Finland."

The Nation was really getting nervous. It really wanted to ask the Canadian out, right there and then, but managed to control their self. The nation hoped Canada like this gift. The nation looked back and remembered a few years ago, probably 2, the nation noticed that Canada's eyes looked hollow, as if they were wanting to die. The nation also noticed that Canada wore long sleeves even in the hottest of weather.

As the world meeting began, the nation couldn't help but think about Canada, and how he would react to find out who was really his admirer.

. **So here is chapter 5! I hope you liked it. Also, I think I might be able to get this done by the weekend after this upcoming weekend! Stay tuned for the next one! Also, the Hans island is real. Canada and Denmark have been fighting over it for a while, I think. Anyways I'm off now. Bye!**


	6. Chapter 6: Skipping Meetings

**Here is chapter 6… just 2 or 3 more before I reveal the admirers. I have yet to narrow the admirers down to 8 characters. Enjoy this chapter!**

Canada was severely bored. It was just like any other meeting. England made a rude remark about France, and vice versa. In the midst Of this, his brother, America, was stating that building how to save gas by using England's scones, which did not please said Englishman. England then Went on to strangle both America and France. In the end it ended in a 3 way strangle fest. Not to mention Canada felt like he was being watched up until that fight broke out.

"I swear, my family is insane.", Canada thought out loud. He meant for it to be heard by Kumajiro. Unfortunately, Canada said it loud enough for the nation's next to him, which happened to be China and Austria.

"AAAAAAAHH!" China screamed, which brought the whole meetings attention to him. "THERE ARE NOW 2 AMERICAS ABOUT NOW! NOW WE HAVE TOO DEAL WITH 2 IDIOTS NO ONE COULD CARE LESS FOR!" That was when America, France and England stopped their strangle fest.

"China, you git. That wasn't another America. That's Canada!"

"Shut up, Ahen! I saw what I saw, and there was another America! If that was Canada, the guy who can't speak loud enough to save his life and too weak to defend him self, would have known!"

"How DARE You talk about my brother like that you Commie bastard!"

"I think England was right, China" replied Austria.

"Mon cher, Angleterre was right!"

"Stay out of this, Aru! I literally saw another one of that brat right next to- wait, hold on Aru, where is he?" Suddenly, Everyone noticed that the main door opened and shut very quickly. That's when China realized something. This other "America" did speak very quietly. Then it started to make sense to China. That _was_ Canada. China was just about to say something when he visibly paled when he noticed the dark aura surrounding America, England, and France, who were not pleased by what he said.

"Uh- hehe… He… ", he chuckled nervously. "Don't worry, Aru. I-I'll go get him!" And with that, China ran off.

Poor Canada was in tears. China called him 'the guy who can't speak loud enough to save his life, and the guy who is too weak to defend him self'. He took his stuff with him to go back to the hotel. But then he had to get a valid excuse to leave the meeting. He saw a bathroom. So he went in a stall and after 2 tries, Canada succeeded in throwing up. Afterwards he used eye drops to cover his red eyes. It was then he heard a voice.

"Canada, Aru? Are you in there?" China then went in and saw what Canada did. Are you okay?" He inquired. Canada then groaned and told him no. Luckily, China was convinced.

"Do you want me to take your notes, Aru?". Canada that for a second. Eh, I don't know. You know what, take them just incase the meeting is actually done. My room number is 337."

China smiled. "Okay. If what I said offended you, I apologize sincerely for that." "Wait. What did you say, Canada asked, Deciding to pretend he did not hear that. China seemed to sigh in relief.

"It was nothing, Aru. Nothing you'd want to know." I'll tell the others you felt ill."

(Back at the meeting room)

America France and England were waiting patiently when China walked in.

"Canada was throwing up. He's not feeling well enough to stay for the rest, so I agreed to take his notes for him. He also didn't hear what I said about him."

The three sighed in relief. "That's fine. And China, make sure you think before you speak. Some people might not show it, but they do get offended by stuff people say.", Grumbled England.

Meanwhile, the nation was fuming. China was lying! The nation saw the distraught look on the Canadians face, and how he ran off with all of his stuff with tears in his eyes. The nation should give China a piece their mind. However, since China felt and looked guilty after wards, the nation changed their mind. Suddenly, this gave the nation a chance to write another letter.

When the meeting ended, the nation went to drop off the letter in Canada's Notes China copied. The nation placed the letter there without China looking, and walked away.

(Canada's hotel room)

Canada was crying hard. Not hard enough like how Ukraine would. He was doing it silently, so no one can hear him. It was then that he heard the door knock.

"Canada, aru? China inquired. " I have your notes."

Not wanting to get caught crying, Canada then went to the door. " I'm getting changed, if you can shove under the door, that would great." China then bent down and place the notes under the door, and with a "goodbye", China left.

As Canada looked through his notes, he saw a sheet that caught his eye. It was then he realized it was another letter from his admirer! As if by magic, Canada stopped crying, and looked through the letter. It said:

_Canada,_

_ I saw and heard what China said about you. I saw how you cried as you took your stuff. I'm guessing that you forced yourself to throw up, right? That would be a good excuse to give me a reason to get away from everyone_. Canada couldn't help but laugh at this. _I also really wanted to smack China in the face, but decided against it._

_Anyways, I want to let you know that I think you're perfect the way you are. If You were to take me to a sunset on the beach, I wouldn't take my eyes off of you. You may be quiet, which I don't have an issue with, But I DO know that you're strong, and not weak to defend yourself. Clearly, China hasn't seen you in hockey. _

_ Love, your Secret Admirer._

Canada felt a lot better after reading the letter. It was then that he realized that he was in love with his secret admirer, odd and cliché as it sounds, but it was the truth. This person cared about Canada, more than England and France.

Then Canada remembered something. He had a gift he hadn't opened yet! Taking the small box, he carefully opened. In the box was a copy of his flag made out of little plastic bricks. There was also a note in there. In it read

_To remind yourself of who you are, and be proud of yourself._

Canada smiled even more. Oddly, he felt a boost of confidence surge in him. It made him feel even more proud of himself than usual. He decided he was gonna go to bed. Before he fell asleep, Kumajiro said something that made him almost squeal in delight.

"Goodnight….Canada".

**There is chapter 6, people! Did the ending of the chapter make you happy, or did you feel sad? Please review morer and favorite! Also, 2 more chapters until the multi-chapter endings begin!**


	7. Chapter 7: One last gift and letter

One More Gift and Letter.

Alright folks there is now 1 More chapter before the multi endings occur. And it looks like it might be over next by next weekend

After being given the Little copy of his flag, Canada felt more confident, day by day. When the next world meeting came around the next month, which happened to take place in Ottawa, Things had changed for the Canadian. More and more people noticed him, and by noticed people weren't mistaking him for America. Russia never sat him. No one bullied him, he didn't need a trip to the emergency room. Canada felt truly happy, for the first time in a long time. Canada also has been getting more and more gifts from his admirer, too.

As Canada was just walking to the meeting room he heard an angry voice in the hallway.

"Get the fuck away from me, you tomato bastard!", snapped a certain hot headed South Italian who was being hugged by Spain.

"But Lovi~!"

"Look, If you're trying to ask me out, it won't work. If it didn't work out back then, it will most certainly not work again."

"But who else would be with me? Maybe Lars does…."

"Well go Ask the Drug bastard out for all I care! Don't bring me into this!"Unfortunately, Netherlands, who happened to have something for the Canadian, happened to be passing by when heard this, and was not very happy. He just gave Romano a glare that could kill bunnies, and walked off.

Netherlands then saw the Canadian sitting in a chair with his bear, Kumajiro.

"I'm hungry… When can we eat?",whined the polar bear.

"For a while, Kuma. Maybe 1 to 1 ½ hours."

"Oh…"

"Hey, Matt." Matthew looked up and saw Netherlands, who looked very annoyed.

"Lars? What's wrong?"

"That bratty Italian suggested that Spain should ask me out. Pfft. Like Hell will that happen", sneered the then found this a way to tease Lars. "Well Lars, you have been talking about Spain a lot recently. Am I seeing a little crush?", he cooed teasingly. "Shut up, Matt." Netherlands tried to stay tough, but you could clearly see there was a blush.

It was then that Ukraine and Finland happened to join in the conversation. "Lars, don't try to deny it. We always see the look on your face when you talk about him." Stated Ukraine.

"Kat's right!" Interjected Finland.

Lars sighed. " You're not gonna back me up on this, Tino?"

"I would. It's just that it's a true fact, Lars. You _like_ Spain. Deal with it!" Once again, Lars sighed. Then he realized something.

"Oh, Matt. Your admirer Asked me to give this to you". Behind his back, Netherlands gave the Canadian a stuffed beaver, which was Canada's national animal.

"Awwwww", Cooed Ukraine and Finland, as the Canadian blushed profusely.

"Matvey, there is a note,"Pointed out Katyusha. Canada looked and saw there was a note.

"Please, read it out loud!" , begged the Fin. Canada, after some protests, finally agreed.

_" 'Canada,_

_ It is now time. I have finally gotten impatient. I can't stand it. I can't stand stand relying on others to give you letters and gifts. I have loved you for so long. I have decided that today, that I shall meet you in front of your Parliament building and tell you how I feel. Meet me at your building after this meeting at 3:30._

_ Love, Your Secret Admirer."_

By the end of the letter, Finland and Ukraine were a squealing mess.

"This is so exciting!" They both exclaimed. "We're so gonna be there to see it! If you wants us to be there, that is."

"No. It's really none of your business."

Then England, walked by. "What's going on, Matthew?"

"My admirer wants to see me at my parliament building after this meeting." Arthur smiled. "Ah, that's great, Matthew. Do you know who your admirer is?" Matthew shook his head. " I don't know yet. But I hope this Isn't a joke, though."

England was just about to say but he overheard France say something about him, which pissed him off.

The quartet of friends had 30 minutes before the meeting started. Naturally, they were bored.

"Hey, I have an idea!", Ukraine exclaimed. "Lets mess up the seating arrangement!

"That's sounds like a good idea, but, what's your motive?", Lars inquired. "Also, what you just said made you sound so out of character."

"Why not? We're probably not gonna get anything done. And besides, everyone has their mischievous side."

"Good point.", smiled Canada. "Now, who sits by who?"

"We should sit people with who they hate or are scared of if you want a good reaction," Finland suggested.

After 15 minutes, they finished their changes. France was next to Switzerland, Italy was between Switzerland and Bulgaria, whilst Germany was at the other side of the table. Sweden sat next to Denmark,. Japan sat between Greece and Turkey, and China was in between England and Russia. Russia sat between China and Belarus, and so forth and so forth.

Canada smiled. "Well, the meeting is about to begin. See you guys."

"See you, Matt/Matvey.", replied his three friends as they walked to their seats.

As the nations walked up to their seating assignment sheet, there were mixed reactions. England and China were very pissed, the same could be said for Sweden and Denmark, China was scared of Russia, who was happy to be next to China, but scared to be next to Belarus, who was delighted to be next to China. Italy was bawling about not being next to Germany, whilst Switzerland threatened to kill him if he didn't stop it, and Bulgaria hitting him on the head with a stick. Fortunately, Germany was barely able to get the meeting in his control, and was able to start it.

Now that his admirer wanted to see him right after this, Canada was all tensed up. He was in anticipation. Will the admirer be a guy, or a girl? Was this meant to be a joke, just to make him feel depressed again? That was what Canada thought about the whole meeting.

** And there is Chapter 7! I decided to add a little bit of humor to set his story because I couldn't think of anything else to right. I hope you enjoyed the humor part! Besides, every story should have a tiny bit of humor in it! I'm now gonna start working on the multi chapter endings now!**


	8. Chapter 8: Anticipation

Anticipation

**This is the last chapter before the multi-endings! I'm so excited! I hope you have enjoyed my thing so far!**

Unfortunately, Germany maintained peace for only half an hour. Disaster broke out when Turkey and Greece started fighting after half an hour of tensions . Based on Japan's flustered looks, it was quite obvious what they were fighting about. Meanwhile, poor Italy was being traumatized by Bulgaria and Switzerland, 2 nations that hate him with a burning passion. Switzerland, being Switzerland, threatened Italy when he got too close to his personal space. Bulgaria, meanwhile, using the same excuse as always, beat Italy over the head with a stick.

Meanwhile, Denmark and Sweden were having a glaring match. It wasn't 2 minutes later when Sweden hit the first punch. And then it turned into a whole out fight. England and China were verbally abusing each other, most likely something to do with the Opium wars. But then they both quivered in fear and held each other when Russia started kolkoling. Both thought he was getting annoyed with their bickering, but then they saw that Belarus was next to him.

The four friends started to get nervous. " I think switching the arrangements was not the best idea," sighed Ukraine. Let's not do this again." The three others murmured in agreement. Finally, Germany got the meeting under control, and changed up the seats again. Things went slightly smoother. Unfortunately, Germany failed to change England and China's seats. And the nation's silently bickered, once again about the opium wars. That is, however, until Prussia said this:

"Kesesesese~ Everyone knows that in a war on drugs, drugs always win, silly China and England." Prussia then went on to start laughing until China smacked him with his wok, which then was about to turn into another fight, until Russia intervened. Luckily, China was seated far Away from Prussia and England. Afterwards, things went on smoothly.

But Canada wasn't paying attention. All he was thinking about was his admirer, for today was the day he would find out. He was still so deep in thought that he didn't hear someone calling his name.

"-anada. Canada. CANADA!" Germany barked.

"Canada blushed. "Sorry. I guess you want me to present, eh?"

"Ja."

"Oh…. Erm… If possible, Can you come back to me? I'm still thinking it through."

Germany nodded. "Ja. Ja."

Unfortunately, Germany forgot about him. Canada, however, didn't mind. He still thought about the admirer. And it wasn't until after the meeting Germany remembered.

"I'm sorry, Canada. I hoped you can forgive-"

"You're forgiven. Besides, my idea was kind of stupid." This was half of lie, though. But Germany was convinced enough to believe.

"Alright." And with that Germany walked off to find His Italian friend.

Meanwhile, France was just packing his things when a nation came up to him.

"Hey, France?"

"Oui?"

"To say I love you in French is Je t'aime, right?" The nation inquired.

"Why yes of course. I'm guessing you're intent on telling Matthieu, non?"

"Yes," The nation blushed.

"I wish you the best of luck!" France called.

"Thank you!"

It is now 3:15, The admirer arrived at the parliament building. The nation was very, very, nervous. It had been 2 months since they had been giving him gifts and letter. It just hoped it didn't give out to much clues where Canada figured out who it was, and was afraid that he wouldn't show up..

Canada was making his way down to His parliament building. By now it was 3:27. His head was playing scenarios through his mind. In the first one, the admirer was there, they were both in love, but then they realize they don't love each other to that extent, and break up. Then, the second caused him to worry more. What if the nation started to immediately dislike him, and want to break up with him? Or lastly, what if the nation doesn't show up at all? Just to get Canada excited, but then feel sad again. Canada's stomach aches at this. Canada even winced. He had been getting so excited and curious to who this nation was, he hoped that the 3rd scenario never happened. How were England, France and America going to react? He didn't want America France or England to go on a murderous rampage. Once again Canada winced. The thoughts rooted him down.

"Hey," a gentle voice spoke. "Are you alright?"

Canada looked up, and found himself facing….

**Ah, the dreaded cliffhanger! I will try and upload more ****chapters every day or so. Also, keep reviewing and guessing some of the characters! I hope you have been enjoying this! Also, I included the thing about drugs cause I saw episode 6 of World Series and couldn't help but thing that that quote would make sense In this. And besides, that would be something Prussia would say. Also please, PLEASE never do drugs. It can tear families apart. I know because many ofmy friends' family members died thanks to overdoses.**


	9. Chapter 9: Ending 1, Nation 1

Ending 1:Nation 1

**Alright, So, here is the first one! The nation in this will shock and surprise you! After all, the admirer doesn't have to be involved in anything in the story until the end! You had to really pay attention to the story! I hope you enjoy this! I had to restart it after my iPad ran out of battery!**

_Previously:_

_His head was playing scenarios through his mind. In the first one, the admirer was there, they were both in love, but then they realize they don't love each other to that extent, and break up. Then, the second caused him to worry more. What if the nation started to immediately dislike him, and want to break up with him? Or lastly, what if the nation doesn't show up at all? Just to get Canada excited, but then feel sad again. Canada's stomach aches at this. Canada even winced. He had been getting so excited and curious to who this nation was, he hoped that the 3rd scenario never happened. How were England, France and America going to react? He didn't want America France or England to go on a murderous rampage. Once again Canada winced. The thoughts rooted him down. _

_"Hey," a gentle voice spoke. "Are you alright?"_

_Canada looked up, and found himself facing…._

_Currently:_

Finland, Ukraine, and The Netherlands were by the Parliament Building. The first two were enthusiastic, whilst Netherlands was not. "I don't know why I've agreed to do this."

Ukraine giggled. "We forced you, Lars. Oh wait look!" They all looked and saw…..

Canada looked up and found himself facing….

Hong Kong.

Canada was feeling mixed emotions. Among them were shock, surprise, confusion, relief and love?

"Hong Kong? Are you my-"

"Yes. I am. Canada, I am gonna,like be totally honest now. I was afraid you were, like, not gonna show up. And I thought I was like, totally obvious."

"No. God no, you were not obvious. At first I thought it was just another one of Russia's tricks to get me to become one with him. Also you didn't need to do that to Cuba. He would've found out later and apologize to me. He would've come to his senses."

"Yea well I, like, decided to knock some sense into him now. I won't let someone I care mistake you for your bratty brother and bear you up for it. And when I saw you run out after what Teacher- oh what's that China by the way- said about you. I really wanted to, like, totally punch him in the face. But he's my brother, and I shouldn't do that. He's much stronger anyway. Also, the letter about Cuba smelled like cologne because that was my clue. My name translated to English means Fragrant Harbor." That's when it started

"Oh. Well it was very nice if you to get me those gifts. Did you really forget what my flag looked?"

" I may have a forgotten a little…." Hong Kong Blushed. "I feel like a total hypocrite right now. Here, this is the flower I got you on the day Cuba beat you up. I got a new one. Canada, can you, like, guess what flower this is?"

Canada Smiled. " if I recall, that is a Hong Kong Orchid." Over the past 2 months Canada learned about flowers, should he have gotten any more. "It's a very pretty flower, too.

Hong Kong smiled and blushed more. He then realized he had something else to say. "So, like, who you have, now?"

Canada froze. Initially, he thought he had misheard the pronoun his admirer/crush used. Then the concepts began to fit together. He had a Hong Kong orchid in his hand. The flower has "Hong Kong" in the name. Therefore, he would have the name as well as the item. Or so Canada hoped.

Hesitantly, Canada spoke. "I.. I have… I have you, Hong Kong."

Both smiled and blushed a deep red. Their hearts were racing now. Subconsciously, they embraced each other. Keeping Himself steady, Hong Kong Leaned forward, a small blush now tinted on his cheeks, eyes closed. His nose brushed against Canada's cheek. When the Canadian realized what he was going to do, he blushed and shut his eyes. By now, his heart was pounding on his ribcage, as if his life depended on it. Then, he felt a burst of warm air on his cheek.

Canada felt extremely soft lips press onto his. Both Canada and Hong Kong's temperatures shot up. Canada dropped the orchid on the ground, but both were enjoying gun it so much they didn't notice. Passion ran through their bodies. They pulled each other in closely, and held each other tightly, as if they were each other's last lifeline. They didn't notice Finland and Ukraine squealing, nor the clapping Dutchman.

Hong Kong realized that Canada tasted like maple syrup. He liked the taste. All in all, this was bliss. Eventually, their lungs screamed for air, so the two finally broke apart.

Iceland saw the kiss. He was a little dismayed that Hong Kong did not reciprocate his feelings. But then he was happy for him. He mentally wished them good luck for many years to come,

And walked off.

After that kiss, both were still embracing each other, with big blushes, swollen lips, and grinning like idiots. By now Ukraine fainted from Blood loss.

"That was like, the best kiss I ever gotten," stated Hong Kong. "But then again, you were one of France's Colonies, so I can see you inherited that."

"Heh, thanks."

"Je t'aime, Canada. I always have and always will."

Canada smiled.

"Je t'aime aussi."

That night, the two told their families about their relationship. They were happy, and supportive of their relationship. They agreed to tell only their family and no one else.

Eventually, Hong Kong found out about Canada's suicide attempts. After the second world meeting, Hong Kong dragged Canada to his house. They searched up and down for that gun and knife.

Finally, Canada found it lying in a box by the front door. Afterwards Hong Kong then dragged him to Portage Bridge. By now, Hong Kong's left hand held the gun, and his right hand held the Canadian's hand.

" So like, on the count of 3, I want you to, like, throw it. Ready?" Canada nodded.

" Ok then. 1….2….3!" And just like that, The gun rusted with blood was thrown from his hands and plunging down to the Ottawa River. The same thing was done with the knife . After seeing and hearing the splashes, Hong Kong turned toward him. "Do you know what this totally means?", Hong Kong asked. Canada shook his head.

"Well, that "is the end of a chapter, and the start of a new and refreshing one."

Both kissed and smiled once more. Hong Kong then gently took his scar filled wrist and kissed each scar, telling him he was the most breathtaking person on the planet, and that he wouldn't give anything to tear his eyes off of him.

"Canada. Promise you'll never try this stuff again. You're not alone. You never have Ben, and you never will. You've done many good deeds to many people. And you have your family. If you ever feel like crap again, don't hesitate to tell me. I love you, I don't want you to commit suicide."

"I won't. Besides, I'm perfectly fine now. But that was very touching, though. I'll take that into consideration, though."

"That's great," Hong Kong stated. Both were smiling, holding each other, feeling happy. They then kissed again.

They knew that their relationship was gonna last for a long long time. For the first time, Canada felt truly loved. And for the first time, Hong Kong was feeling truly happy.

-Extended ending-

Although they agreed to tell their family, the world began to gossip about them. They always seemed to stick together. Some thought they were just close friends. Then came the rumor that they were dating.

Finally after months of rumors, the two finally agreed to tell the world about their relationship.

Naturally, Prussia and Russia were very, very jealous. Prussia, however, didn't show it. But whenever he saw them, however, it reminded him of Austria and Hungary, which really upset him. Russia, on the other hand, looked like he wanted to crush Hong Kong's skull. Other than that, everyone was fine with it.

**So, there is the first one! My ending was pretty bad, though. I chose ruscan and prucan because those are two popular pairings with Canada. Do you ship HongCan now? I started shipping it after I read "Bears and Pancakes" by andy112138! Were you expecting it to be Hong Kong? No, right? You guys need to really pay attention the clues. Hong Kong In English really does translate to Fragrant Harbor, though. I am gonna start working on the 2nd ending after I publish this! Stay tuned!**


	10. Chapter 10:Nation 2, Ending 2

Ending 2: Nation 2

Well here is nation 2! you will definitely enjoy this ending and who the nation is!

_Previously:_

_His head was playing scenarios through his mind. In the first one, the admirer was there, they were both in love, but then they realize they don't love each other to that extent, and break up. Then, the second caused him to worry more. What if the nation started to immediately dislike him, and want to break up with him? Or lastly, what if the nation doesn't show up at all? Just to get Canada excited, but then feel sad again. Canada's stomach aches at this. Canada even winced. He had been getting so excited and curious to who this nation was, he hoped that the 3rd scenario never happened. How were England, France and America going to react? He didn't want America France or England to go on a murderous rampage. Once again Canada winced. The thoughts rooted him down._

_"Hey," a gentle voice spoke. "Are you alright?"_

_Canada looked up, and found himself facing…._

_Currently:_

Canada looked up into the eyes of England, who had a worried look on is face. Then he realized something. England was his admirer. He was aware that his brother has a crush on England.

" I-I'm fine, England," Canada stuttered. I was just thinking of scenarios in my head. Like if you didn't show up, this was just a whole prank, or this relationship wouldn't last and so forth and so forth."

England let out a gentle smile. "You should know me, Matthew. I'm normally not one to pull pranks, unless it's with Alfred or Jett. Besides, that would be a very cruel thing to do, And America and that frog would skin me alive."

Canada smiled. " I guess you have a point."

England smiled. "Oh. I almost forgot." England then pulled out flower. A forget-me-not, to be exact. " I wanted to give this after that Cuban destroyed your other one. Do you know what type it is?"

"A forget-me-not. Newfoundland uses those as flowers to remember the people who died in the wars."

"I know. I'm sorry Matthew. I wasn't the best to you."

"No, No! You were great to me! It was during the 30s you started ignoring me."

"I know, I know. It's just that, every time I saw you, I always saw that long blonde hair, similar to that frog's. And I was going through a bit of rough patch with him. And then I thought you were America because you both look damn similar," Sighed Arthur as he kissed Matthews forehead.

"It's fine. And thanks for the mini flag. It gave me confidence."

"I know. After all, I did use a little magic."

Canada was shocked. "You finally did a spell right?"

"Of course I can! It's just that that bloody burger eater always interrupts at the most inconvenient of time."

"Yeah, that or you mix it up. Have you tried finding a spell to be a better cook?" Canada said with a teasing manner.

"Oh cut it out!"

After that they walked to Canada's house. "Well, Matthew, I best be off. But not before I get to do this," he smirked as he leaned down and kissed the Canadian on the lips. They both felt pleasant warmth go around their bodies. Eventually, they pulled away, breathless.

"You should've seen the frogs reaction to me being in love with you. I kind of feel bad for America though."

"Oh… I knew he had a thing for you. Was that what he wanted to show while we were at Starbucks?"

"Yes. When I told I didn't like him in that way, He literally started crying in public. Kind of embarrassing, but you know how he is. And then when I told him I liked you, he sounded a bit sad, but wished be the best of luck with."

"Oh... I know how he is. It's probably gonna take him awhile to get over that. Maybe we should set him up on a blind date."

"Definitely," Arthur smiled. "Je t'aime, Matthew."

Canada returned the smile. "Je t'aime aussi, Angleterre. If you want me to call you that."

"It's fine. Also, if you ever feel depressed or suicidal thoughts again, I want you to talk to me."

Canada was flabbergasted. "How on Earth-"

"Matthew, I raised you. You didn't think I didn't notice the sad look on your eyes, and that fake smile?"

"I know that. I want to know how you knew about the suicidal-"

"I saw your gun, and the bloody towels, and the gun. Not to mention the sweatshirt you tried to do so on. I know I sound creepy, but I was visiting your house one time and I just saw it. Don't ever do stuff like that again. I was so scared you were going to do it again. Please, _please_, never do stunts like that again."

"I won't. Please keep this confidential. I don't need a distraught American and Frenchman calling me every 3 hours checking to see if I'm ok."

"It's our secret. Now, I feel too tired to go back to my hotel. Can I stay in your house?"

"Of course. Although the guest rooms are a bit dirty. So it would be the best for you to stay in my room."

"Nice try, Matthew. I can tell you're lying. But yes, I'll "room" with you."

"Oh, it's was worth a shot."

**And so that's the 2nd ending! My ending was not good. My ending was bad! Yes, I intended to have England as one of the admirers! I take it you guys weren't surprised the 2nd nation was him? I like to surprise people, but once in awhile I'll give in to people's requests. It's just that this was already prepared. Well, stay tuned for the 3rd ending! 2 down 3 or 4 to go! Keep favoriting and reviewing!**


	11. Chapter 11: Ending 3, Nation 3

**_Here is_**** the 3rd chapter! Another nation no one is gonna suspect!**

_Previously:_

_His head was playing scenarios through his mind. In the first one, the admirer was there, they were both in love, but then they realize they don't love each other to that extent, and break up. Then, the second caused him to worry more. What if the nation started to immediately dislike him, and want to break up with him? Or lastly, what if the nation doesn't show up at all? Just to get Canada excited, but then feel sad again. Canada's stomach aches at this. Canada even winced. He had been getting so excited and curious to who this nation was, he hoped that the 3rd scenario never happened. How were England, France and America going to react? He didn't want America France or England to go on a murderous rampage. Once again Canada winced. The thoughts rooted him down._

"Hey," a gentle voice spoke. "Are you alright?"

Canada looked up, and found himself facing….

Currently:

Canada looked up into the eyes of Australia.

"A-Australia? Are you my secret admirer?"

"Of course, mate", Australia chuckled. "I don't see any other nations out here, anyway. Now I Can do something I've always wanted to do." And with that Australia twirled him and gave him a breath taking kiss, right In front of Parliament Building. Eventually they pulled away while Australia kiss his forehead who then have him the flower he got from Cuba that was new, which happened to be the Golden Wattle.

Canada smiled. "I should've known. You and New Zealand were never the best when it came to romance*. But you did try your best."

Australia blushed. "Oh cut it out, mate. I had to go That Frenchie for help. What' are you wearing on you neck? Is it a polar bear's tooth? From what I heard you beat one up."

Canada chuckled. " Lemme guess. You heard that from Al, eh?"

"He got that right, Mate. I'm guessing that idiot was lying?"

"Yeah. Basically 90% of What that hoser says is not- what's so funny?"

Immediately after hearing Canada say "hoser", Australia was holding his stomach from laughing so hard. It was just a few more minutes he finally calmed down.

"Sorry about that Mattie. It's just that that's the first time I heard a Canadian say that. Anyways, what's that on your neck?

"It's a necklace… that has a bullet." And so, Canada told Jett about his attempts. Needless to say, Australia was disturbed.

"I'm sorry I didn't help you there, Matt. Why didn't you tell me?"

"I don't know, Jett", replied Matthew. "I was in my own world, back then. I didn't think people would notice me, nor even care." As soon as he said that, Jett held his hand tightly, but not America tight.

"Matthew," Jett said in a serious voice. " People do care about you. That isn't true at all. I care about you. If I didn't, I wouldn't be saying this to you. If you ever feel like that again, tell me. Tell someone, and they'll help you. Alright?"

Matthew nodded. "All right."

"If you want, I won't tell anyone."

"Please, that would be greatly appreciated. Thanks."

"No problem. Je t'aime, Canada.", smiled Australia.

"Je t'aime aussi, Australia. Also, why did you ask Denmark for my flag colors?"

"I wanted to have him make that mini flag of yours, I guess he forgot what it looked like."

"Oh… Well, you didn't need to go beat up Cuba. He would realize his error and take me to ice Cream as an apology."

"Well, I wanted him to identify you forever, that way I won't get upset about you when you're in bandages. And what person what I be to let the person I love get hurt badly, thanks to his brother?"

Canada smiled and blushed more.

"Also, I might do this sometimes unexpectedly." Immediately afterwards, Canada was groped on his behind. The Canadian squeaked and blushed harder.

Unbeknownst to Canada, there was also someone that crushed on him.

America, with a box of chocolates covered in Maple Syrup, with a Maple syrup filling, was just about to confess his love to him, when he just the saw the whole ordeal, and just sat there, shocked. His brother loved Australia, not him.

America did everything he could to not burst into tears, but then the feeling to burst into tears went away. Part of him felt jealous. But then he started to feel happy for them. So instead, He went up to them, explained what happened, and gave the Australian his approval.

"If you do anything to him to make him upset… I'll nuke your ass.", threatened Alfred.

"I won't mate. I won't."

**So here is the 3rd ending! I feeling I'm slacking off with the endings! This was meant to be the 2nd but I decided to switch with England. I hope you have been enjoying these so far. There are 3 down, 2 or 3 more to go! Keep enjoying and reviewing! I bet none of you suspected AUSTRALIA.**

***My head canon is that due to the fact that Australia and New Zealand are isolated from the rest of the globe, they are not the best when it comes to romance.**


	12. Chapter 12: Ending 4, Nation 4

Ending 4: Nation 4

**Alright, so I decided that this would be there will be 2 more Character after this one.**

**This nation might not suppose you, but I'm not gonna say it. Fav/ review!**

_Previously:_

_His head was playing scenarios through his mind. In the first one, the admirer was there, they were both in love, but then they realize they don't love each other to that extent, and break up. Then, the second caused him to worry more. What if the nation started to immediately dislike him, and want to break up with him? Or lastly, what if the nation doesn't show up at all? Just to get Canada excited, but then feel sad again. Canada's stomach aches at this. Canada even winced. He had been getting so excited and curious to who this nation was, he hoped that the 3rd scenario never happened. How were England, France and America going to react? He didn't want America France or England to go on a murderous rampage. Once again Canada winced. The thoughts rooted him down._

_"Hey," a gentle voice spoke. "Are you alright?"_

_Canada looked up, and found himself facing…._

_Currently:_

Canada looked up and saw one his people standing asking if he was okay.

"I am. Thank you." Afterwards, Canada walked around waiting for a few minutes. His admirer did not show up yet. Canada then started fearing that the third option was coming true. He was starting to get upset.

Not far away, Canada's trio of friends were getting very mad.

"Where on earth is he?", questioned Ukraine.

"If he doesn't show up.. I'm gonna kill him.", Threatened Netherlands.

"Well, from the looks of it ,it looks like I found myself a new target for my shooting practice. Looks like I'm gonna save a lot of money," Stated Finland with a creepy smile that made Ukraine and Netherlands shudder.

"Wait, I see him!", Ukraine Exclaimed.

They all turned around, and sighed with relief..

"Mattie?"

Canada looked around and saw….

Denmark. The Dane looked worried.

"Are ya okay? I saw someone ask you that. Is something wrong?"

Canada smiled softly. I-I'm fine, Matthias. Thanks. I was just playing scenarios in my head about my admirer."

"About what?", Denmark inquired with a tilt to his head and a questioning look on his face.

'God, he looks so adorable right now…. Wait. Adorable?! No! Wait! It can't be….', Canada thought.

Canada sighs. " Like what if I find my admirer, we fall in love, but then he or she cheats on me, then break up and go after the man or woman, or if our thing was never meant to be, if he or she just didn't show up, that this was just a prank or a trick to make me look stu- oomph!"

Canada was interrupted in his rant with soft lips crushing onto his. Millions of thoughts were going into his mind, among them were love, shock, surprise, and confusion. Then he finally kissed back, without hesitating once. Blissful warmth shivered through their bodies.

Eventually After a few minutes they broke apart. It was then that Canada was sure of one thing and looked back on the

Denmark was his admirer. And he was in love with him. Then he heard something that dragged him out of his thoughts.

"Je t'aime, Mattie."

Slowly but surely, Canada smiled. " Je t'aime aussi, Matthias. So… You're my admirer, eh?"

Denmark smiled widely, similar to a child on Christmas. " 'Course I am! Do you see any other nations around here?" Canada looked around for a bit to see Finland Ukraine And Netherlands, disguised, and smiling brightly.

"No. You're right. I don't see any others. So, first things first, why did one of your letters smell like Cologne?"

Denmark blushed. Well... I may have accidentally spilled some. I'm sorry if the smell overwhelmed you ."

"No, no. It smells fine." Canada replied. "I kind of like the smell anyway…" He stated quietly. "Anyways, why did you ask for what my flag looked like?"

Denmark chuckled. "Well, I really wanted to ask you out right there and then, but I fought back the urge, and "what did your flag like" came in my mind. And before you ask about the flower, that was my national flower, the Marguerite Daisy.

Canada smiled. "Thanks. I'm guessing you made my flag with Legos, eh? It didn't take to long to make right?"

"Of course not! It only took 45 minutes to make! And you bet it was made with Legos! After all, they're Danish."

"True, true. Would you like to come over to get something to eat?"

"Sure. Also, I'm gonna be here a lot unexpectedly in the future, so beware."

Canada smiled. "Don't worry. Prussia does the exact thing."

Denmark smiled. Then he remembered something. "Hey. What's on your necklace?"

Canada sighed. He didn't really want t tell him. But he knew it was the right thing to do. And that's what he did. Let's just say that Matthias was a sobbing mess who was apologizing for not helping him at the time.

-at a bar- extended ending

-3 months later-

"Al, Gil, let me tell you something. When Mattie is angry, it is the _hottest_ thing I've ever seen!"

"Really, Dude? Tell me about it!"

"Kesesesese~ The Awesome me wants to know!"

-Double extended ending-

After insult after insult, Canada and Denmark were having a stare down.

"Hans island will be mine. After all, it is in Canadian waters."

"Pfft, no way in hell. Hans Island has a Danish name, so it's obviously Danish territory," smirked the Dane.

Canada sighed. " these debates are pointless. I mean, we never do anything."

"Besides you?", inquired the Dane, who then smirked. "And it looks like someone is giving up~", he cooed. He liked angering Matt. After all, an angry Canada was one of his biggest turn ons. Not to mention that he looked quite badass.

"Hey! I'm not saying I'm not giving up."

Denmark knew that Canada had a point, but what else was there to do? He just decided to anger the Canadian more.

"You know, if I were to chose between Tim Horton and Starbucks, I'd go Starbucks all the way."

Canada was pissed. "Why?" He questioned in a calm but eerily quiet voice.

"Because Hortons tastes like Cat crap.", Smirked Denmark.

Canada had enough. He was just to go all Hockey mode on him, when he was picked up.

"Hey! Get me down!"

"Temper temper," Chided Denmark. Then the next thing he knew, he was pinned to the floor.

"Well… It looks like someone needs to be punished, eh? Kuma… Would you mind going somewhere far away? I don't think you might want to hear this."

Try as he might, Denmark fought for the north and an uninhabited rock of the Arctic Circle that will take ages to resolve. But one thing's for certain between him and Canada, having angry sex with a angry Canadian was hot. _Extremely_ hot.

**Alright, so there's nation 4! I think some of you were expecting Denmark, right? Anyways, plastic bricks refers to Legos, for those of you as dense as Monaco( Get it?). DenCan, along with HongCan, OzCan and ScotCan are my OTPs. So I consider Denmark's, Hong Kong's and Australia's endings the true ending. I hope you have been enjoying So far! The four pairings I mention above have very cute and sweet fan fictions about them. That and their histories are why they're my OTPs. I highly recommend them. Unfortunately, there isn't a lot of them, but whenever you do see one about them, read it! I hope you liked this ending!**


	13. Chapter 13: Ending 5, Nation 5

Ending 5 nation 5

**Alright, Here is the 5th and last nation! I've been starting to feel like I am slacking off right now, so I felt why bother with. A 6th ending? Don't worry, for those of you wondering, I really couldn't come up with a sixth anyway. **

_Previously:_

_His head was playing scenarios through his mind. In the first one, the admirer was there, they were both in love, but then they realize they don't love each other to that extent, and break up. Then, the second caused him to worry more. What if the nation started to immediately dislike him, and want to break up with him? Or lastly, what if the nation doesn't show up at all? Just to get Canada excited, but then feel sad again. Canada's stomach aches at this. Canada even winced. He had been getting so excited and curious to who this nation was, he hoped that the 3rd scenario never happened. How were England, France and America going to react? He didn't want America France or England to go on a murderous rampage. Once again Canada winced. The thoughts rooted him down._

_"Hey," a gentle voice spoke. "Are you alright?"_

_Canada looked up, and found himself facing…._

_Currently:_

Canada looked up into the eyes of Romano, who seemed to have an annoyed look plastered on his face.

"Romano? W-what are you doing?"

"What the fuck do you think I'm doing, Pancake Bastard? I'M your admirer, damnit!" Exclaimed the Italian. Then he softened, realizing who he was talking to. I'm sorry, Matt. It's just that that damn Tomato bastard wouldn't leave me alone for the past day. Well I already messed up, it's not even a day and I'm yelling at you."

"Oh. I see. Maybe you should try to not react. If you do, it'll push him more. And it's fine, Romano, I can care less. I mean, we all have anger that we accidently let out on other people sometimes."

Romano sighed in relief. "Now that you mention it, that DOES sound like a good idea. Thanks Matteo."

Both smiled. They happy with each other.

"Je t'aime, Matt."

"Je t'aime Aussi, Lovino."

Both smiled a bit more.

"So…. What are some things you can't stand?"

As time went on, both got to know each other. In the end, they were very happy. Their families were happy. Naturally, Spain was jealous and upset, but eventually got over it and was happy for them.

**Well, here is the last one! I hope you liked this ending! I'm sorry it's short, but this was during a period I had writers block. Anyways, since I'm done, I'm creating a poll to see which ending was your favorite. My favorite was Hong Kongs ending.**


End file.
